A Dream Come True
by jessica.brooke
Summary: Janie finds it unfair she can see and experience Cabel's dreams, and he can't see hers. One shot, read and review please . Critique requested.


"Do you remember this spot?" Cabel grinned as he gently squeezed Janie's hand.

Janie smiled, "Of course. This is where you dreamed and told me you were in love with me."

They sat down at the table, keeping their fingers intwined. Janie looked around and sighed. "I've seen a lot of shit in the place."

"I'll bet," Cabel whispered, running his thumb soothingly over her knuckles, "You alright?"

Janie nodded. "Just remembering, that's all. It's been a while since I've been here."

Cabel nodded. The couple sat there quietly, memories surfacing in their minds the longer they sat there.

"I'm not gonna lie," Janie broke the silence, "when we first started talking about my dream thing, I thought you had the same...problem. That's why I was so happy to talk to you about it, 'cause you understood more than anyone."

"I still do," he murmured, bring her hand to his lips and pressing them softly against her skin. She smiled.

"Duh, but when I realized you didn't have a problem--," he cut her off with an ironic smirk curling upon his lips.

She rolled her eyes and continued, " when you didn't have my problem," she specified, "I was a little...upset."

Cabel raised an eyebrow, "How come?"

Janie's face began to redden as she bit her lip sheepishly. "I was upset..." she smiled timidly, "...that I could see your dreams, and you couldn't see mine."

"I didn--don't feel jipped or anything like that."

"I know, but...I wanted you to see my dreams," she admitted.

"We've talked about them before, Janie," he said incredulously, "the people in the water and the eyes and the--,"

"That's not what I meant," Janie emitted a breathy chuckle, "Those aren't the dreams I'm talking about." Cabel looked puzzled as he concentrated on her face, searching for an answer in her eyes.

"Then...what do you mean? Daydreams?" She nodded in response. Cabel looked around, ensuring they were alone, "Show me."

"Show you?"

"Yes. Show me. Describe to me what your daydreams were...or are, I want to know," Cabel scooted a little closer to Janie, slight urgency shone in his eyes.

She nodded slowly while leaning towards Cabel, lightly clutching his shoulder. She could taste his breath on her lips; the comforting and accustomed spearmint scent was mouthwatering. Cabel's wide eyes watched her intently, a small smile playing at his , "Janie...?" He whispered astoundingly while Janie crawled into his lap and proceeded to straddle him.

"You told me to show you," she replied while running her fingers through his dirty blonde hair. "H-here?" He stuttered, a small flicker of fear sparked in his eyes. Janie shrugged.

"Janie...let me...," he cleared his throat, "...I just...let's go."

"But...Cabel...?" Her shoulders slumped as her words caught in her throat.

He wordlessly took ahold of her waist and stood from the chair and placed her onto the carpeted floor. He then took her hand once more and lead her out of the library.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Janie nor Cabel spoke as Cabel drove, Janie's back facing Cabel as she stared out of the window. The rain beaded the glass, making it difficult to see whos houses had their bedroom windows shut as the drove by. "Sorry you can't see." Cabel already knew what she was doing. "Me too," she let an annoyed sigh escape her mouth while shaking her head.

"I wasn't talking abou-- Janie?" Janie clutched Cabel's arm as she doubled over, putting her head in between her knees. "Janie?!" Janie then shot up from her seat, her eyes widening every second her vision was blackening. Her hold on Cabel's arm became firmer as her body began to quiver, and then she found herself slipping into the worst kind of nightmare.

_**She is standing in the fork of alley-paths, turning in semi circles as a girl continuously screams in a nearby distance. Janie tries to pull herself out, this wasn't fair to to Cabel; to see her like this while they're driving. To see her like this period. The girl screams become more shrill and frightening, empowering Janie to concentrate.**_

_**"Help Me!" the girl cried, and the footsteps were nearing. Janie let out a cry herself as she tightened her fists and squeezed her eyes tight and was able to pull herself out of the nightmare.**_

_**  
**_ ".....I did it," Janie said shakily, her eyes still widened. Cabel scanned over her body, "Janie...I wish you didn't--,"

"We've been through this before Cabel," she took her time as she spoke, "you can't stop it." Cabel shook his head and pulled her close to him, grasping her to him.

"I wish I could take it all away; make the nightmares go away. It's not your problem to deal with," He muttered and kissed the top of her head, "I wish I could help you."

She didn't answer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at Cabel's house several moments after her 'seizure'. He held the small of her back and gently guided her in. They walked into his bedroom and Janie climbed onto his bed. "My dreams are about you," she whispered. Cabel smiled. "I figured that out, Janie," he chuckled in a low tone while taking a seat next to her.

"Cabel...you have no...you have no idea how much you mean to me...I'm just sorry that I can't really show you."

"Dammit Janie," he growled as he cupped her face roughly and pulled her to him, their lips crashing against each others. She immediately melted into his embrace, her hand on the nape of his neck pressing his face closer to hers, coaxing him with little trouble. His hands slowly traveled down her arms, soothingly caressing her form as Janie leaned back, closed her eyes and soaked it in as Cabel followed her example. An involuntary moan escaped her lips, a faint sign to Cabel that he was doing something right. He cautiously moved his mouth from hers, gently pressing his lips to her jaw and along her neck, his hands still exploring an unfamiliar terrain. They have never tried this.

Janie sighed as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her as she ran her fingers along the contours of his spine.

"Jesus, Hannaghan," he muttered throatily as he lifted his head to look at her, giving her the advantage to kiss the hallow of his throat. She chuckled as she kissed his mouth and rolled them so she was straddling his waist again. There was a slight moment where he tensed as Janie's hands traveled across his chest. He looked at her with those pleading eyes again. She understood , kissed his cheek and pulled him on top of her again. "I'm sorry," he murmured before kissing along the skin revealed from her shirt. She shook her head and ran her hand over his cheek, "I get it."

Cabel nodded before kissing her lips again, sliding his hands down the length of her body, coming to rest at her hips. Janie could feel the sincerity to his touch, and a shiver of love and pleasure washed across her stomach. She noticed he was taking his time with her, slight nervousness radiated through his hands.

Not long after, Cabel's hands drifted lower, to the waist band of her jeans. She felt his hesitation there, so she kissed him reassuringly and placed her hands over his, guiding them. Her jeans came down around her legs somewhat awkwardly, yet gracefully and off the edge of the bed. He ran a rough hand along her thigh, making Janie moan and lean her head back against the pillows and arch her back towards him. He moaned a moment after her, ripping his shirt off of his body, placed his hand on her back and turned them over.

Janie gazed dumbstruck at him; he'd never been so bold. And that revealing. She cautiously kissed his lips, then slowly began shifting her kisses away from his mouth, down the side of his neck to his bare chest. Her fingers traced gingerly over the scars, and what sounded like a whimper sputtered from his mouth. She stopped moving. "It's okay..." she whispered and kissed his neck. He nodded dumbly while kneading the skin at her waist.

Her hands then came up to the edges of her top, and with only a moment of hesitation she flung it over her head and down to the floor.

She giggled a bit, seeing the wide-eyed look on Cabel's face right then even she felt a little surprised at herself. She bent down and brought their lips together again as she rolled them over so that he was on top again. "A dream come true," he murmured lightly, kissing her smiling lips and a minute later the two lovers were lying atop one another entirely unclothed, their lips refusing to part.

Cabel lifted his lips from hers and looked upon her, his face suddenly serious. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Janie smiled at his care for her, and nodded.

He kissed her again as he brought himself forward, and for one terrifying moment as he entered her, she felt just the tiniest prick of pain. She gasped sharply at first, unaware of the feelings she'd feel.

But the moment was minuscule and fleeting, as was the pain it was no worse than poking her finger on a rosebush and once it passed, a mesmerizing feeling swept over her as though she d stepped into a bath, warming her whole body.

She realized suddenly that Cabel had stopped when he heard her sharp breath, concern in his eyes, but she smiled back at him and pulled him forward, kissing him all over his face, and the last of the tension between the first-time experience was gone. Their hips rocked back and forth in a slow rhythm; the only sounds between them were their heated breathing and Janie's small sighs of satisfaction that grew steadily stronger.

She momentarily broke away from kissing Cabel and lay back against the bed, biting her lip to stop herself from crying out as she reached her peak. Instead she let out a deep breath that she hadn't realized she d been holding, her arms wrapped more tightly around Cabel than ever. Gradually her breathing slowed and relaxed, as did Cabel's.

"That was...some dream," Cabel panted slightly, a chuckle laced in his words. Janie giggled and nuzzled her face into his chest. "You were great," she said lightly, running her hand along his chest. Cabel smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "You were amazing," he rubbed her arm, "always are."

They laid there for a few minutes before Cabel laughed, "I know what I'll be dreaming about tonight."

Janie leaned towards him to kiss him. "Looks like I'm sleeping here, then."

**A cute little one-shot I thought about. I wanted to do more with the nightmare, but I was more concentrated on getting to the love between them :}**

**xoxo**


End file.
